


Muggle Art

by TurquoiseQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseQuill/pseuds/TurquoiseQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius are best mates, but does one want more? When they agree to be models for the muggle art "Life Drawing" they had no idea what they were getting into or where it would take their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How many Galleons did you say we were going to get for this?" Scorpius asked, as he and Albus walked through an old wizard town trying to find house number 573. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but Albus had gotten permission from the head of Griffindor house to go to another town not too far off from Hogsmeade, as long as he and Scorpius returned to Hogwarts at the same time everyone was expected from Hogsmeade.

"I told you! 200!" Albus grinned at his best friend

"That sounds way too good to be true Al, and you know it. Tell me one more time how you heard about this?"

"I saw it in a little advert in the Quibbler, that weird mag I get in the post. How hard can it be? Maybe they'll make us pose with Dragons or something dangerous like that! Maybe that's why they're giving us so much?"

"I can only hope. Where is the muggle picture going to go anyway? Wizards don't really appreciate their art. Why have a still picture drawn by hand, when you can have a moving one?" Scorpius asked, genuinely confused

"I think the girl said that it was for a project she was doing. Some kind of research on muggle art, and for her final product, she was recreating something called life drawing. Though, I don't know why they call it that...would they do death drawing too?"

Scorpius snorted and a moment later pointed "There! 573 Prickle Street"

Al grinned at the street name, elbowing Scorpius as they headed toward the house.

The house was nice, not overly large but big enough to not be considered average. The girl who answered the door looked their age, though they had never seen her at Hogwarts.

"Hi. Wow, are you Scorpius and Albus?" she asked in a slight french accent, eyeing them both somewhat suspiciously

"Yeah, hi, I'm Scor and this is Al" Scorpius extended his arm and gave her a huge smile.

Albus did the same though he felt a tingle of jealousy looking at how his best friend was grinning at the girl. Albus wished Scorpius would reserve that type of smile for him alone. Albus actually wished a lot of things concerning Scorpius. Albus knew that he and Scorp could never work. Scorpius had been nice enough to stick around after Albus came out to him, and even though they were both in the sixth year and neither had been in a relationship before, Scorpius was never one to hesitate talking to the other boys in their dorm about girls they found attractive at Hogwarts. But when conversations that veered towards sex, he and Albus stayed out of, as both were virgins and believed in saving it for someone special, not some drunken Slytherin at an inter-house party.

The girl ushered them into the house. And led them upstairs. As they were walking she started talking.

"I'm Ella, seventh year at Beaubaxtons. Thank you both for coming. I really didn't think I was going to find anyone who would want to help. But I'm so happy that I did!"

"Not a problem, though I'm surprised you didn't, with the amount of money you're offering the both of us" Al admitted honestly, Scor nodded in agreement.

"Not many people support muggle art, and life drawing….its hard to find a willing pair of models" she shrugged, rounding the corner.

Ella had reached their destination; she brought them into a large room with many windows that was obviously a studio. There were easels here and there, a large backlit drawing table, rolls of thin paper, and stacks of paints, brushes and palettes. There were pastels strewn over the table at the moment, and an unnervingly realistic picture of Oliver Wood, a world-renowned Quidditch player was sitting on the table, unfinished. At the end of one wall, wedged into the corner of the room, a large drawer-tower was standing, full of other mediums the boys didn't recognize.

In the center of the room Elle had seemed to set up a type of sculpture. There were blocks of different heights that were covered in white sheets.

"I do want to get to know you both, but I find that it will be harder to draw you if I think of you as my friends, and want to make funny faces at you." She smiled at both boys, who couldn't help but grin back."I'd love to talk to the both of you a little more, but maybe after our session today?"

"Sure thing" Al nodded happily. "Could you explain what we're supposed to do though?" he shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"Of course! I'll quickly explain what the idea is." She stopped for a moment, backing into one of her stools so she could sit, and gesturing at the two boys to sit in the two shorter ones.

"I'm doing a project on muggle art for a final study project at Beaubaxtons. I've been fascinated with muggles so one could say I'm 'specializing' in them for school. Anyway, I focused on art this term, and have recreated many types of muggle art, all of which is unmoving and takes a lot more time and patience to make. But that's besides the point. The last thing I wanted to do was a form called life drawing, I think I mentioned that in the owl I sent you Albus?" She paused and after Albus nodded, she continued "Right, well, I'll just be having you both do a few poses today - I know you have a time limit, nothing too strenuous so don't worry. I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible." She paused again "I'm going to set up my eisle, you'll both be sitting on the blocks and don't worry - the sheets are very clean." She smiled and then said "You can both get ready in the washroom, its right across the hall. I left some robes in there too, if you'd like to wear them back here. Oh, and don't worry about the windows, no one can see in, I've spelled them." She smiled again, and went to collect some small black stubs.

"Uh, Ella?" Scorpius asked after looking at Albus and seeing that his face mirrored Scorpius' own puzzled expression.

Elle turned to face them both. "Yes?"

"How exactly do we get ready?"

Elle blushed "You, um, you take your clothes off. That's what life-drawing is, nude drawing." She smiled weakly. "You didn't know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, uh, no, we didn't actually." Albus had become very warm, he couldn't believe that was what life drawing had turned out to be.

"Oh. Are you going to back out then?" Ella asked sadly.

"No, no we'll do it" Scorpius said firmly, turning to Albus and nodding out the door. They both got up and headed to the washroom.

As soon as they were inside Scorpius cast silencing charms around the door and faced Albus.

"Al! Now we know why we're getting paid so much!" he cried, pulling his tie off.

Albus couldn't read his expression. Scorpius seemed excited and not phased at all by the thought that he and Albus were going to be posing naked together in a few short minutes.

"Scor, why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm assuming you really didn't know." Scorpius smiled "You're face when Ella told us was priceless! But really Al, it'll be okay. We've seen each other's pricks before, we live in a dorm for heaven's sake!"

Albus nodded slowly.

With that, Scorpius turned around again and started to take his clothes off. Albus followed suite. Scorpius was right; he had seen his prick before. But that was in the showers, and Albus would save the image in his head and fap to it later. It was such an embarrassing thought. What if he got hard while Ella was trying to draw them? What kind of pose would she put them in? This was too much. He turned to say something to Scorpius but was met with the sight of his bare arse, and whatever he had planned to say was forgotten.

"Oh. Um, Scor?" he choked out.

"Yeah?" Scorpius pulled his sock off and turned to face Albus. Al fought hard to keep his eyes trained on his friend's face. "Wait, Al, why do you still have your pants on? Come on!"

Scorpius grabbed one of the robes Ella had left them and wiggled into the sleeves. Albus quickly took his remaining clothes off and snagged the other robe as quickly as he could.

"Come on then, don't be shy Al!" Scor teased as he opened the door and led them back into the room.

Ella seemed to exhale when she saw them both, relief flooding her face. They dumped their clothes in a pile near a wall and waited for instruction.

"I thought you boys might chicken out, you took so long in there!" She blushed light pink when she realized what she had implied. "I mean…"

"Oh, Al needed a little help getting his clothes off, that's all" Scorpius interrupted, winking at Ella

This time both she and Al blushed crimson.

"Shut up Scor. Ella, where would you like us?" Albus asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Well, first leave your robes in the corner" They obeyed, Al noticed that Scorpius did seem a little embarrassed standing stark naked in front of his best mate and a girl they both didn't know very well. But he, as well as an almost trembling Al, went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Okay, so Scorpius, could you sit on that block there? Yes, that one" Scorpius sat, facing Ella, but at a slight angle, so from where Ella was sitting she could still see his bits. Albus had been wondering if she did that for the sake of the picture, or for her own pleasure when she called out some directions for him "And you Albus I was thinking, could you lie down on those few blocks, and have your head on Scorpius' lap? Closer to his knees than his hips though" she pointed, waiting for Al to follow her instructions.

He gulped, getting into position. Even Scorpius seemed a tad uncomfortable having his prick so close to Al's face. Albus tried not to notice the smooth penis nestled in a bed of soft-looking white-blond hair. Once again, Ella interrupted his thoughts.

"Right, now could you both look at each other, eye contact please? Yes, like that. And Scorpius, place your hand on Albus' chest please. Hmm, Albus could you put your hand on Scorpius'? The one that's on your chest? Yes, perfect! Wait! Albus, put your other arm under your head, like a pillow, and raise your knee. Is that more comfortable? Yes!"

"Oh how intimate!" Scorpius said dramatically, wetting his lips and grinning at Albus.

Ella smiled at Scorpius who had tilted his head to look at her "Very funny Scorpius, now please, look back at Albus. Okay, hold that please!" Ella began drawing. Albus noted that she had remained very professional while posing them even with Scorpius' interruption. He knew a sizable group of girls that would faint before they could sit to draw Scorpius naked.

His eyes met Scorpius' and he smiled a little. It wasn't so bad if he didn't think of the fact that he was naked, with his crush's perfect penis inches away from his face. Scorpius smiled back and risked making a face at Albus. It went unnoticed by Ella who was busy scratching away at her easel. Albus tried to communicate with Scorpius, ask what he thought of the whole thing, but all he could manage was raised eyebrows and that made Scorpius wink, and with his prick exposed, he couldn't risk inducing any flirtatious gestures from his friend.

They sat there for a while longer; Albus felt like he was going to drift asleep, but just as he closed his eyes, he had a terrible thought. What if he got hard because he had a dream? He decided to keep his eyes trained of Scorpius' as Ella has instructed. He saw the corner of Scorpius' mouth twitch into a smile when they made eye contact again, and as much as he wanted to stay still for Ella, he smiled back. He loved having the opportunity to stare into the vast silver moons that were Scor's eyes.

They lost track of time, they forgot their nakedness, and the only sound was of soft breathing and the scratching of whatever that stub was the Ella was using on the paper she had at her easel.

"Okay boys, I think I've got it" she smiled as both boys started and looked her way.

Albus sat up and Scorpius stood up smiling, heading over to where they had dropped the robes.

"Could we see maybe?" Albus said, deftly catching the robe Scorpius tossed his way and walking over to Ella once he had it on properly.

"Of course, I still need to do a little shading here and there, but I didn't realize it would take me so long. And here I thought we could do a few more poses…muggle art is really something! Oh, and you two need to get back to Hogwarts soon. Maybe next time, if you decide you can come back, we could make the visit a little longer?"

Scorpius had come over, both boys still unable to see what was on the other side of the easel. "We'll definitely try Ella" he said

Ella smiled at his words and moved the easel so the boys could see what she had drawn.

Scorpius gaped openly at the picture, and Albus had to suppress a gasp. Ella had not only captured the toned physique of the two friends, but it looked like there was a kind of magic in the air between them. The way they were looking into each other's eyes, the way their hands were resting together on Al's chest, the pose just seemed like something natural.

"It's beautiful Ella, you're a fantastic artist." Scorpius breathed, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Thank you, you two were great models, there's some really good chemistry between the two of you" Ella was grinning, happy that her models liked her work.

Albus tried not to choke at her words. He really did like the picture. The fact that he and Scorpius were naked just added to the honesty of it. He wanted to keep it, but thought better of asking for a copy in front of Scorpius.

Ella cast a tempus charm and jumped "You two only have half an hour to get back! You had better run!"

The exclamation snapped both Albus and Scorpius out of their respective reveries and they rushed into the washroom to get dressed. Neither of them spoke, though the few times they made eye-contact they exchanged brief smiles. They thanked Ella, who thanked them, gave them 200 galleons, and promised to owl them again.

They took off for Hogsmeade, and made it just in time to catch the tail end of the line (if you could call it that) of Hogwarts students heading back to the school. Once they slowed down, Albus finally broke the amiable silence.

"What'd you think of all that?"

Scorpius looked at him and winked "I think that that was a fantastic way to make some money! 100 galleons each? For sitting there naked?"

Albus raised an eyebrow; he had not expected Scorpius to take it so lightly. He himself had felt like the whole experiance was mocking him, giving him what he wanted, but only in a make-believe setting.

"Well, I suppose it was awkward at first, but you're a good-looking bloke Al, and my best mate, so I really didn't mind." Scorpius looked genuinely happy, and shoved Albus who immediately shoved him back.

"Hey, look, it's Rose and Zenneth, shall we go say hi?" Albus pointed to their friends up ahead, Scorpius' happiness had proved to be contagious.

"Sure, are we going to tell them that the modeling was done naked?" Scorpius teased

Albus felt himself go red. "Um, if you'd like?"

Scorpius started to jog to catch up with their friends, but he called back over his shoulder "Shall I also tell them how lovely your eyes are? And how delicious your prick looks?" he looked at Albus whose eyes had gone wide with shock.

"You wouldn't! Scor wait!" Albus ran after his laughing friend, feeling weirdly elated at the sarcastic-seeming compliments.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius, Albus, Zenneth and Rose were all seated at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

Rose laughed "You two really posed together naked? That's too good!" she buried her face in her hands, unable to contain herself.

"Oh shut up will you?" Al pleaded, looking down the table at a few first years who were staring.

"Come on Al, it wasn't all that bad. You got to see my prick remember?" Scorpius teased.

"Come off it Scor, he looks downright uncomfortable!" Zenneth was smiling but he was looking at Albus curiously. Zenneth was the only person that Al had told about his crush on Scorpius. When they were walking back from Hogsmeade and Scorpius had broken the news to their two friends, Zenneth had smiled at Albus sympathetically, and Albus knew that a talk was coming. But he welcomed the thought of being able to talk openly about Scorpius with someone.

"Sorry mate, you know I'm joking right? Not trying to make fun of you or anything?" Scorpius finally made eye-contact with Albus

"It's fine Scor, really." Albus tried to arrange his face in a sort of smile

"So, are you two going back then? When does she want you?" Rose seemed to have gotten a hold of herself.

"Well, Ella said she would owl us. I expect it's going to have to be next Hogsmeade trip, though we only have two left this year…" Scorpius supplied

"Oi, you know she can't have you for the last Hogsmeade trip of the year right? Tradition since first year to go get butterbeer and then load up on enough sweets from Honeydukes to last us all summer, you can't break that!"

"Of course not Zen, don't get your knickers in a twist" Scorpius smiled easily, cracking them all up with his stupid saying, and finished off his mashed potatoes. "I'm heading up to the common room, any of you lot want to come?"

"I'll come" Rose answered, standing up and stretching "Could you read over my charms essay Scor? I just need help with the last couple of inches".

"Sure Rosie, anyone else?" he asked, looking at the two still-seated boys.

"I've got to go to the library, I'll catch up with you later" Zenneth said, shooting Albus a meaningful look

"Me too, need to finish research for Potions tomorrow. We'll see you in the common room"

With that Scorpius and Rose left, leaving Albus and Zenneth alone at the table.

"Shall we go to the library and then talk?" Zenneth asked, not beating around the bush.

"Yeah, let's go."

They headed to the library, pulled out a few books on the Advanced Potions class that they were taking and settled into a secluded table.

"How're you feeling Al? Was it really bad?" Zen seemed full of concern.

Albus couldn't help but let all his feelings finally explode "Blimey Zen, it was terrible! I wanted to check him out, and I sort of did check him out…but I was all exposed! And I got us into this mess! And he really does seem to want to go back. I don't know what to do. It's… it's what I want. Lying there, staring into his eyes, it felt really right…well, besides the fact that Ella was there…but you get it right?"

Zen nodded.

"And, then it sort of hurt, because I know that the next time we go will probably be our last, and I don't know how to ask Ella for a copy of her pictures without Scor finding out that I did, and I don't want it to end! But at the same time I do want it to end, because it's a lie. And…and…"

"Al, Al! Slow down mate. Breathe a little! It'll be alright. I'd say just get through the next sitting and see how that goes, what more can you do?"

"I know Zen, it really sucks though. Gosh! Why did I send that owl?" Albus put his head in his hands and slumped on the desk.

"I really am sorry mate. You know, maybe Scor feels the same way about you?"

"Oi, shut it Zen, you know that's not true" Albus muttered into his hands.

"Hear me out! I know he's a flirt, but he never commits, and it's not like he hasn't had the opportunity. But he flirts with you just like he does the random girl…but with you; it's so much more personal!"

"So? You just said he was a flirt…"

"Yes, but he doesn't flirt with Rosie, or me…"

"Oh gosh. No, Scor is most definitely not into me." Albus said firmly

Zen shrugged. "Let's get to work then mate; you want to take these books back to the common room, or work here?"

"Work here please; I don't want to face Scor for a little while longer".

"And Al?" Albus looked up "It's going to be alright." Zen gave him a small smile and they started on their homework.

...

The next morning, Scorpius was the first of the four friends to turn up to breakfast. He had woken up early and couldn't fall back asleep. He had been thinking about that modeling job he and Albus had done…and how cute Albus looked. Scorpius knew Albus was gay, but he suspected that Albus would never fall for him. And he never thought that one day; he would wish Albus would fall for him because he was starting to fall for Albus? No, it couldn't be. He knew he was attracted to guys - namely Albus - but he never thought that it was something serious. That stupid modeling job….stupid Ella…stupid Al for agreeing…

"Morning Scor, aren't you up early today?" Rose smiled, sliding onto the bench opposite Scorpius, serving herself some eggs.

"Morning Rosie, how are you?"

"Fine, but you look troubled, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just tired, you know?"

Rose just raised her eyebrows the leaned in. "I know this has to do with Albus. Listen Scorpius, I know you like him. Are you just figuring that out?"

Scorpius just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

Rose smiled "I saw it from third year, you two didn't notice anyone but each other. Al's my cousin and one of my best mates Scor, I know him. And you're one of my best mates, and I know you too. And I know the both of you would need a right kick before either of you admitted liking the other one."

Scorpius just stared; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him liking Albus? Albus was his best mate…you're not supposed to like your best mate. Though, the more he thought about what Rose said, the more he found himself agreeing.

"Listen Scor, this is your kick in the pants. And you better not screw up. Not with Albus okay?"

Scorpius nodded, and was thankful that hoots from the owls delivering the post broke the somewhat threatening silence that Rose and he were sitting in. An owl he didn't recognize dropped a letter by his plate. He picked it up and opened it, casting a glance around the great hall for Albus, and avoiding Rose's questioning look.

Hello Scorpius and Albus,

Thank you both for your modeling, the picture really does look great and I owe it to both of you. I'm sorry that you both didn't know what life drawing was, but you two did fantastically.

I was wondering when you both will be available and of course, if you're still willing, to sit for another drawing? I was also wondering if you two might be up for a slightly more intimate pose. I had an idea that I think would convey your chemistry a lot better.

Please let me know, and if you don't want to do a more intimate pose, that's completely understandable.

Thanks!

-Ella

Scorpius stuffed the letter back into its enveloped. "It was from Ella" he mumbled to a curious Rose, who then buried her head in the Charms book she had pulled out of her bag, unknowingly looking strikingly like her mother when she roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Scorpius saw Albus and Zenneth crossing the Great Hall over to their table and put the letter in his bag. He thought he would reply to it later.

That evening, after classes, Scorpius stole away to the Owlery and penned Ella a quick response.

Hello Ella,

It was our pleasure; your work was truly amazing. We'd be more than happy to sit for another picture and don't worry, the intimacy doesn't bother us at all. Our next Hogsmeade weekend is on the first Friday of next month. We'll send another owl closer to the date.

Thanks!

-Scorpius and Albus

Scorpius knew that he really should talk it over with Albus, and that it really wasn't his decision to make. He also knew that Albus would likely be very upset with a more intimate pose. But he thought that if he only had one more chance, he needed to make it the best chance he'd ever get. Keeping that thought in mind, he sealed the envelope and sent it off with his Screech Owl, Saber.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Scor, Ella hasn't owled us yet and Hogsmeade is in a week. I wonder if she wants us back..." Albus said thoughtfully over lunch. In the three weeks that had followed their first trip to Ella's, Albus had tried desperately not to pine for Scorpius (though he hadn't been able to resist a good wank now and then) and Scorpius had tried desperately to flirt with Albus to see if anything was there. Neither of them had made much progress.

Scorpius shot Rose a look, and she kept quiet.

"I dunno Al, maybe we should owl her, you know? Let her know we're available?" Scorpius said casually.

Albus froze "You want to go back?"

"Well, she'll probably give us another good sum of money Al, wouldn't hurt to ask right?"

Albus shoveled food into his mouth so he had time to think before answering. He looked at Zenneth, hoping for some help. Zen nodded inconspicuously.

"Um, yeah, let's owl her then. I don't have time to head up to the Owlery today though, could you do it?"

"Sure!" Scorpius smiled at Albus though he couldn't help feeling a little guilty that Albus trusted him enough to owl Ella conveying a message they'd both approve of. Not after what Scorpius had said in the last one.

The four friends finished their food and headed outside to the Black Lake. Since it had gotten warmer, whenever it was not raining the four had taken to studying out in the shade.

"I wonder what she'll have you do this time?" Zenneth mused, opening his Transfiguration textbook and practicing the wand movements

"I hope it's nothing too…intense" Albus answered absent-mindedly while rummaging through his bag to find his Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. "Bloody hell, I must have left my notes in our dorm. I really need those, I'm going to run back." he got up to leave.

"I'll come with you Al" Rose said dusting her skirt off and following Albus back into the castle. "You know, I think you should say something to Scorpius" she said as they entered through the back doors.

"You do? Wait, what do you mean?" Albus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come on Al, I've known you for long enough and I'm not stupid."

Albus blushed "I wouldn't know what to say".

Rose smiled fondly at her cousin and put her arm around him the best she could "You just say it Al, and see what happens. You got sorted into Gryffindor for a reason you know?"

...

The next morning at breakfast Albus was present when Ella's owl flew in. He opened the letter gingerly, letting Scorpius read over his shoulder.

Glad to hear from you both! I'll see you next Friday then, and I'll have another 100 galleons for you. I don't know how to thank you enough!

-Ella

"You ready for this?" Scorpius asked, his breath tickling Albus' ear.

"I suppose, though…I hope she doesn't get us to do anything too intense…you know?" Albus stuffed the letter back into its envelope and watched Ella's owl take off.

"Is ickle Albus afraid?" Scorpius teased, nudging his best friend and eliciting laughs from the two other Gryffindors.

"Shut up Scor" Albus said, rolling his eyes and laughing with Rose and Zenneth.

...

The week flew by and before they knew it, Albus and Scorpius were back on Prickle Street, walking up to Ella's house. They didn't talk much, each lost in their own thoughts. Scorpius knocked briskly on the door.

Ella opened it almost instantly and smiled "Come in boys! You're in good time!"

"How are you Ella?" Albus asked amiably as they made their way into the house.

"Fine, thank you Albus. And you both?"

"Good" the boys said together.

Ella smiled again "I am so lucky to have found you! Do you mind getting ready right away? I want to get as much drawing time in as possible." The boys agreed and headed to the washroom.

All Scorpius could think of was his agreeing, on their behalf, to do a more intimate pose, and he hoped fervently that it would be sexy. If Ella thinks that it's intimate, then maybe it really is. Especially if she's under the impression that it's more intimate than the pose from last time, he mused, hoping beyond odds that somehow, he'd be able to connect with Albus.

Albus was lost in his own thoughts. He was anxious; worried that he would probably have to pose another lie. But maybe Ella would put them in a warrior stance, or wrestling? Weren't those muggle things that Aunt Hermione had mentioned in the past? At the same time, he couldn't help but feel a little excited that he would be seeing Scorpius' prick again.

"You ready mate?" Scorpius asked, cutting into Al's thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go" Albus opened the door and they headed back into the studio feeling a tad proud of himself for not letting his eyes drop below his friend's waist just yet.

They were surprised. The blocks were nowhere to be seen, just a white sheet on the ground. The studio had been cast in darkness because all the curtains were closed. The only light came from the few candles Ella had spelled to hover near the ceiling and give a spotlight effect on the middle of the floor.

"Wow" Scorpius breathed, voicing Albus' thoughts.

"Come in boys, don't just stand there" Ella laughed as they gingerly entered the candle-lit room "You can leave your clothes on the side again. Could you both move to under the light please? Not directly under it though, a little to the side."

The boys followed her order. Albus cast a sneaky glance at Scorpius' prick, smiling to himself. It was being highlighted by the candles above and looked positively glorious.

Ella broke into his daydreams, "Right, well, my idea was somewhat of a slow dance kind of pose." She ignored the shocked looks she was getting from both boys and continued "You'll need to move closer together. Good, could you put your arms around Scorpius' neck Albus? Yes, like that. And Scorpius, I need your arms around Albus' waist. Yes! Now, could you both look at each other again? Hm…no, I don't like that. Albus, rest your head on Scorpius' shoulder, yes! And Scorpius, rest your head on Albus'…yes like that." She paused and squinted "No, no, I don't like that either. Scorpius, could you look at Albus instead? No, Albus keep your head where it was…Yes. Yes! That's it! Hold that please."

So they held the pose, Albus' arms wrapped around Scorpius' neck and his head nestled on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius stood with Albus pulled close to him, his arms around his waist and his eyes trained on whatever he could see of Al's face.

Ella went straight to it, stopping only to point her wand at a small radio so they could listen to some music. Albus was red as a beet, thinking about how only a thin layer of air separated his and Scorpius' pricks. He also felt ashamed to think that their pose was once again, extremely natural. It felt right being in Scorpius' arms, so close that he could feel his heartbeat. He decided to try and concentrate on something else because with his prick so close to his mate's, it would be too easy for Scorpius to tell he was very enthusiastic about the pose.

Scorpius was thinking that Ella had been right, there was something about holding Albus in a dark room that made things very intimate. Not in an erotic way (well, maybe a bit), but in a way that Scorpius didn't want to have to let go. He was thankful that he pose allowed him to look at Albus. He couldn't quite make out his eyes under the heavy brown lashes, but he contented himself by pretending to shift his arms and pulling Albus a little closer. He immediately regretted it because even thought he really liked Al's body pressed so close to his, their pricks were now touching, and even a small twitch would be detectable...

Both boys ended up trying to figure out what charm Ella was using on her easel so that she could draw in the dark. It kept them distracted from thinking about other matters, involving not-so-pure thoughts. Risky-business, they both thought, seeing as a slight movement would be noticeable thanks to the proximity of their nether regions.

After a while standing like that, it was becoming too much for Albus. After Ella was done, he'd never be this close to Scorpius again, and he'd never be able to tell him how he felt, no matter what Rose and Zen had said. He was appalled to find that tears were prickling his eyes; he closed them quickly - hoping that none would slip out onto Scorpius' chest. He took a deep breath and just waited.

Scorpius felt a little drop on his collarbone and his first thought was that the candles Ella had spelled were dripping. But it wasn't hot wax, it was a warm drop of water, and it slid down his chest slowly. And then Albus sighed into his arms. Was Albus crying? Scorpius had to fight his urge to lean his head in and check, he didn't want to ruin the pose for Ella.

Both of them lost track of time, but just when their arms started to cramp, Ella announced the completed picture. "You can move again!" the boys peeled themselves off each other slowly, looking forlorn briefly before heading to gather their clothes. "You can both come look once you've changed if you'd like." She tried to be cheerful, sensing that something was not quite right.

Scorpius and Albus got dressed in silence. They headed back to the studio to thank Ella and were met with the easel their picture was drawn on. Once again, it was hauntingly good. Ella had managed to capture the atmosphere and the unsaid feelings between the two Griffindors perfectly, everything was in plain sight in the picture.

"You've outdone yourself Ella, it's really beautiful" Scorpius murmured approvingly.

"Yeah, great job Ella, you've done a lovely piece of artwork." Albus croaked, unable to take his eyes away from the pictures.

"I was wondering if you'd like to keep the pictures, actually. See, once I hand them in at the end of the term, my project will be done. And of course, I'd keep them for myself, but I'd be more than happy to give them both to you if you would like that." She grinned.

"Wow, Ella, are you serious?" Scorpius asked

Ella nodded, still grinning.

"Well, yes then! Of course! They're amazing!" Scorpius laughed

Albus couldn't help but wonder why Scorpius wanted to keep the pictures. Of course, he wanted to as well, but he had a crush on Scorpius…

Albus smiled his thanks at Ella and cast a tempus charm. "Oi, if we leave now, we won't have to sprint back to Hogsmeade" he said. Scorpius nodded at him, so he turned to leave "Thank you so much Ella, do let us know how your project goes!" Albus said, now walking to the front door, trying to fight the uneasy feeling gnawing at his stomach.

"Thank you both, and I will" she smiled at them again, and handed them another bag of money. "Take care you two!"

They said their goodbyes and headed out. It had started to rain. They hadn't noticed the weather since the studio was in darkness the whole time they were there. Albus felt tears stinging his eyes again, thoughts of their recent session setting them off. He let one slip down his cheek, hoping the rain would make it hard for Scorpius to tell that he was crying. He couldn't believe he was crying…but to him, it was over, he had missed his chance, and try as he might, the burden of never telling his best mate how he really felt was weighing down on him.

"What'd you think Al?" Scorpius asked, giving Albus a small smile. His expression morphed into one of concern when he saw his friend's face. "Al, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just…uh, worried about exams." Albus tried to sniffle without Scorpius noticing.

"I meant to ask you Al, has something been bothering you?"

"No, why?" Albus said, continuing to walk and trying not to look at Scorpius' piercing eyes.

"I thought…well, I thought you might have been crying when we were modeling. I thought I felt a tear."

Albus thought fast "It was probably just wax from the candles Ella spelled."

"No, it couldn't have been, the wax would harden soon, not drip down my whole chest" Scorpius stopped, grabbed Albus' arms and turned him to face him. "Albus, please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's you." Albus whispered, now letting the tears fall freely down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's you." Albus whispered, now letting the tears fall freely down his face.

Scorpius didn't let go of Albus' arms, his mind was racing, his stomach had dropped, his breath had caught somewhere in his throat. He forced himself to breathe. "What about me Al?"

"How are you supposed to tell your best mate that you fancy him?" Albus said, avoiding making eye contact with Scorpius.

Scorpius' heart was galloping in his chest, "Just like that," he murmured "That was perfect." With that, he pulled his friend into him for a kiss.

Albus was surprised. That was the last reaction he had expected from Scorpius, but he relaxed into the kiss, enjoying Scor's warm lips on his own, a stark contrast to the rain that was starting to come down quite heavily now. He pulled away first, just staring at Scorpius. "Why…did you do that?" He croaked.

"Because I wanted to. Because I've wanted to for a while now Al."

"Really Scor? You never…I thought…."

"I know, I suppose I was an arse about it, but when Rosie noticed, I just couldn't deny it anymore."

They had started walking again, neither of them noticing that they were holding hands.

"Rose? Rose talked to you?" Albus looked slightly annoyed. If Rose had known what Scorpius would say, no wonder she gave Albus the 'Put-Yourself-On-The-Line-Because-You're-A-Gryffindor-And-You-Are-Therefore-Brave' speech.

"It's not like I asked her to meddle!" Scorpius said defensively.

"That's okay, really. Zen knew about me liking you."

"The git! He could have said something!" Scorpius was smiling but he did seem a little put out. Albus just laughed.

They had reached Hogsmeade and walked into Hog's Head trying to find their friends. Albus cast a quick drying spell over the both of them.

"Oi! Scor, Al!" Zenneth called from a table near a foggy window. His eyes grew large when he took in the sight of the Albus and Scorpius holding hands. "Rose! Look, it finally happened!" He whispered across the table to an already grinning Rose.

The boys slid into seats opposite their friends.

"I take it the modeling went well?" Rose arched her eyebrows suggestively.

"Very well indeed Rosie." Albus replied sticking his tongue out in an, albeit immature, but loving way. "But I have a bone to pick with you! Why didn't you tell me about Scor!"

"Oh! And while he's on about that, Zen why didn't you say anything about Al?" Scorpius took on a slightly exasperated tone.

"Jumping a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Rose laughed, watching Zenneth open and close his mouth repeatedly. "Don't we get to know what happened?"

"Fine. I told Scorpius I fancied him and he kissed me and now…" Albus faltered, not knowing what to say next, but Scorpius just wrapped an arm around him and supplied the answer.

"And now he's my best mate and my boyfriend. Doesn't get any better than this!" Scorpius winked at his friends while Albus turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh bugger, everyone's leaving." Zenneth said as a chorus of chairs scraping against the floors of the bar interrupted their conversation. As they got up to leave and cast water-repelling charms around themselves, Zen turned to Scorpius "Look mate, to make it up to you for keeping shut about Al, I'll make sure no one enters our dorm room until twelve tonight. I'm sure you and Al have some…uh, stuff you need to take care of."

Rose squealed with laugher and Scorpius thumped Zenneth on the back appreciatively. Albus would have gone redder if he could.

...

The rest of the day was a blur. The walk back to Hogwarts was mucky, and dinner was satisfactory, but neither Scorpius nor Albus could concentrate on anything for much longer than five minutes. They were both waiting to, in Zenneth's words, take care of their stuff.

Once the four friends reached the Gryffindor tower, Albus and Scorpius bid everyone they knew in the common room an awkward goodnight and headed to their dorm room excitedly. Once they were inside, Albus cast a few locking and silencing charms on the door, just in case Zen had some problems keeping grumpy dorm-mates out.

"Where do we begin?" Scorpius asked shyly. It was the first time they had been together alone after their kiss on Prickle Street and although both knew what they wanted, they didn't know how to go about getting started. Even the usually confident Scorpius seemed to be at a loss.

"Um. I don't know. This is all very new to me…" Albus admitted, flopping backwards onto his bed.

"Ah yes, the bed seems like a good choice" Scorpius muttered as he crawled on top of Albus and locked lips with him.

The kiss deepened fast, both boys having waited for too long for these moments. Soon adventurous tongues were mapping out the insides of mouths and fumbling hands were trying to get rid of clothing. Albus pushed Scorpius off him.

"Need to…clothes gone…" he panted, ripping Scorpius' shirt off him and not hesitating to start work on his pants. Scorpius loved the demanding and forward Albus that emerged when he took him to bed. He grinned and reciprocated. Soon both boys had rid themselves of the cumbersome uniform – save for their underwear, and got right back into their snogging on the bed.

"Al, oh Merlin, this feels…so good" Scorpius whispered, rutting his hard prick up against Albus.

"Mmmm…ohhh. Scorpius…yes…" Albus undulated under Scorpius, increasing the friction.

Scorpius suddenly became filled with the desire to make Albus the happiest he possibly could. He loved hearing the soft moans he could get out of his friend with just kisses and exploring hands, and he had wanted to touch Albus so badly since their first time modeling. He moved his kisses south, gently biting Albus' collarbone and teasing his nipples.

Albus was in shock. Scorpius was doing things to him that he could have only dreamed of (well, he had dreamed of them…woke up to a bit of a mess too...) and it felt so fantastically good. He whimpered as Scorpius gently pulled his boxers down, releasing his cock that had been straining against the material. Albus propped himself up on his elbows, watching Scorpius' face as he studied Albus' bits. His one hand gripped the sheets and the other found its way into Scorpius' hair.

Scorpius looked into Albus' darkened green eyes and winked, then without thinking twice, he gripped Albus' prick, kissed the head, making sure his tongue dipped quickly into the slit, and started to lay kisses along its length. Albus threw his head back, falling back onto the bed and moaned louder than ever.

Scorpius, renewed by the sound and sight of Albus coming undone, licked a line from the base of Al's prick to the head and then took it in his mouth. He had never done anything of the sort before, and couldn't take Al very deep before he felt like gagging, but he did his best and if Al's moans were anything to go by, Al thought it was just fine.

"Scor…Scor…pi…Scorpius…" Al panted over and over again, struggling to get Scorpius' full name out without gasping in pleasure. Then he felt it, the feeling of pure ecstasy and need and want all mixed together. He cracked his eyes open, and watched as Scor's head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking and making Albus feel like he was the luckiest wizard alive.

His orgasm ripped through him like it had never before. He managed to choke out "C..com…coming" before he completely lost it, eyes fluttering shut and mouth parting in a silent scream of pleasure. Scorpius kept his mouth firmly in place, swallowing Al's seed as it came rushing into his mouth.

Once Albus was properly spent, Scorpius went to lie down beside him. He didn't want to bother Albus with repayment, so tried to cover his leaking cock.

"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing."

Scorpius blushed, the image of Albus gripping his sheets and moaning incoherently was fresh in his mind, and his prick seemed unwilling to forget. "I'm glad you liked it Al."

Albus kissed Scorpius on the mouth, too happy for words. He supposed he'd just have to show him. He let his hand wander right into Scorpius' boxers, pulling his prick out and stroking it gently.

Scorpius gasped, he certainly hadn't expected this, but he was liking the forward-in-bed Albus very much. And even though he knew he wouldn't last long, everything felt too right to complain. He lifted his hips as Albus moved down the bed, pulling his boxers off and tossing them onto the floor.

Skipping over the teasing Scorpius had done, Albus went straight to work, fondling Scor's sack and taking the time to lick each of his balls respectively. The soft hair tickled his cheek and Albus felt a surge of love for his best friend, whose eyes had been squeezed closed. Albus took him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the head slowly and hummed, making Scorpius squirm under him. Taking that as a good sign, he continued humming as he took more and more of Scorpius into his mouth.

Like with Scorpius' experience, he wasn't able to take much of him in, but he continued massaging his balls and kept a hand on Scor's hip. Scorpius was losing it; he felt it as soon as Albus had made contact with his prick. He was propped up by the headboard, and both his hands were tangled in Al's mess of a mane. Al rolled his balls between a few fingers and took Scorpius as deep as he could. Scorpius was writhing; his body on fire from Al's ministrations and didn't even feel embarrassed when he felt his orgasm tear from his head all the way to his toes. He shuddered under Albus, his head snapped back and he emitted a low guttural moan.

Albus swallowed all that he could, and then went to cuddle Scorpius in his arms. They lay on Albus' bed in bliss, Albus stroking Scorpius' hair and Scor rubbing small circles on Al's chest. They were drifting off the sleep when they heard Zenneth speaking loudly outside their dorm door.

"It has been a good game of exploding snaps; we should get to bed now." Zen was talking slowly and loudly, as if he was talking to a bunch of young children.

"Shut it Zen, just let us in the dorm, it's past midnight!" Max, one of their dorm mates said.

"Oh yes, I am opening the door now" Zen said, in the same deliberate voice.

Albus immediately sensed what Zen was trying to tell them, he grabbed his wand and unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist and with another, the curtains around his bed were pulled closed, a silencing charm cast around them. He and Scorpius heard the door opening.

"Oi, look, guess Al's already in bed. Wonder where Scor is though, didn't see him in the common room" Max drawled, walking into the room.

"Hey, aren't those robes on the ground?" Parker, another dorm mate asked, he walked closer for a better look "Wait, those are two robes. Al has someone in bed with him!" he cried excitedly.

Scorpius chuckled, waiting for the truth to be uncovered.

"Wonder who it is?" Max said, moving to where the pile of clothes lay, he noticed a red and golden tie on the ground (Albus always put his on his bedside table, so he knew it was someone else's) "It's another Gryffindor! Who's Al banging then?"

Parker had picked up the tie in question, he studied it then froze "Oh Merlin, it's Scorpius. It has to be Scorpius, look at this tie. It's most definitely Scor's tie; look here's the stain from when Al's potion exploded on it last year!" Parker said, shocked.

Zen, who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up "Took them long enough eh?" he smiled sheepishly.

His friends turned to stare at him then burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell, it did!" Max laughed

"If you two can hear us, hope you're having loads of fun" Parker cried, laughing as well.

Albus was redder than ever and Scorpius was seriously cracking up. He leaned in to kiss Albus' forehead.

"We're in for it tomorrow…" Albus muttered into Scorpius' neck.

"Yes, but we'll get through. It's you and me Al, we can get through anything together." Scorpius grinned at Albus.

Albus smiled back at Scorpius, pulling him a little closer "Anything and everything. We survived Muggle Art, and you can hardly get crazier than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the whole story! I sincerely hope that you liked it. :)


End file.
